Never Forget
by Tears of Telperion
Summary: A poem-type thing I wrote about Aragorn's look back on his life with Arwen as he died. *UPDATE* Arwen's POV
1. Never Forgot

I always knew what you'd given me. . .although you never seemed to regret  
your choice.  
  
Oh beloved, do you now, as I take my last breath? Do you wish that you  
could sail upon the waves to your rightful lands?  
  
I tried to give you everything, and yet that was the one thing I couldn't  
return to you, your immortality.  
  
Do remember when I first saw you? Oh how I felt so silly, not being able to  
take my eyes away from you, my Tinuviel.  
  
Is that not what I called you? Oh, how very wrong I was. For Luthien could  
not compare to you, you outshine the brightest star.  
  
And do you recall our parting, when I left for that perilous journey? Oh  
how I wished to stay, my love.  
  
Then when you finally became my wife, oh how I remember the day. It changed  
my life forever, byoub change my life forever.  
  
The pain in your eyes when your father left nearly tore my heart in two.  
Yet you still gave up the chance to sail away.  
  
I hope your father doesn't hate me, for taking you away. He was my father  
as well, and I never wanted to hurt him so.  
  
When Eldarion was born, I thought I had reached limit of happiness. I loved  
you even more than I thought possible, Arwen, please always know that. And  
when our daughters were each born, I loved you more and more.  
  
And even now, after so many years, you're more beautiful than the day we  
fell in love. After so many years of marriage, I never stopped thanking the  
Valar they brought you to me.  
  
Please do not cry for me, beloved, for it is the only time I am speechless.  
I know I cannot soothe your pain, cannot take away the grief.  
  
For I know you will die of heartbreak, but do you remember what you said so  
long ago?  
  
'Not even death will part us, Estel, for there is always eternity.' And you  
were right.  
  
I shall be waiting for you, my beautiful Queen. However long it takes we  
will see each other once more.  
  
I cannot stay much longer, for my life is fading. Just hold my hand, my  
dear, for I cannot stand for you to be apart from me.  
  
I cannot hold back my own tears anymore, Arwen, for the fear and sadness in  
your eyes overwhelms me.  
  
I love you, my Evenstar, please never forget.  
  
Farewell, my love, please never forget.  
  
I shall be waiting for you, please never forget. 


	2. Thank You

First off, I'd like to thank ArwenUndomielElessarFan for giving me this inspiration. I was thinking of an Arwen POV, but no one had really commented on the story, so I figured I was most likely wasting my time. Again, thank you so much, for the how long the review was as well! ^^ Well, here it is. And I suppose I'll dedicate it to ArwenUndomielElessarFan!  
  
Never Forget  
  
Chapter Two – Arwen's POV  
  
Do not give me that look. You know I have no regrets with the choices I made. You know I'd do it again.  
  
I know you always tried to give me everything meleth-nin… not that I needed it. Your love was always enough, always was a tiny flicker of light in utter darkness.  
  
It's a funny thing, that they call me 'Evenstar', the Evening Star, for you are my star; a star that lights every way.  
  
I remember the first time we met. I thought you no more than a sweet young man. Yet after that day, you popped into my mind every so often.  
  
I thought then it was a mere infatuation. Never had I dreamed I would return your love. Never did I dream that I would become the Queen of the Reunited Kingdoms.  
  
Never did I think I would give my immortality any given day for you, my King.  
  
Nay, I shall state again; I do not regret it. Would I have my- our beautiful children? Would I have felt this whole? Never. Never through the all the ages could someone give me what you have.  
  
Your love.  
  
I see your breaths becoming harder and harder to take. Never have I felt such anguish, never have I felt this scared in my long life. Never have I felt that I may actually be alone. To be alone. I have never felt that feeling.  
  
I see you're dying, I see your face becoming more pale, I feel your cooling hand grasping mine as if it was a lifeline, and I to yours. You are my lifeline, beloved. And my heart is slowly shattering to witness this.  
  
I care not for the tears that now flow freely down my face. I have always felt young, the eternal youth that the Elves have been so blessed with… but at this moment, I simply feel old and weary.  
  
I know we shall not forever be parted. May the Valar have mercy on my soul if we are. Wherever it may be, in whatever space of time it happens, we will see each other again. We must.  
  
I utterly fear not being able to hold you anymore, not being able to have the reassurance that you are always there with open arms.  
  
I fear this heartbreak that I shall die from. I truly fear my father's words now.  
  
Oh, my dear Ada. I truly hope he doesn't think I no longer love him. For I love him dearly, almost as much as you and our children. But he must understand, my most beloved Estel; that immortality was a small price to pay for you.  
  
I see you're fading, I see we have no longer. I see that I should have etched each moment with you into my mind.  
  
I finally see the bitterness of mortality.  
  
Even at this moment the sea calls to me, screams to me like a parent searching for their lost child.  
  
I wipe back your tears now, shedding my own like the falls in fair Imladris, deserted now. I know you're leaving.  
  
I thank you for everything.  
  
For every kiss, thank you.  
  
For every caress, thank you.  
  
For every moment… every dream… thank you. 


End file.
